Enoch
Enoch has significant influence in the Forever Knights organization, appearing as their paramilitary commanding officer in their first three appearances. Appearance Enoch always hides his face behind a gold-colored mask. On this mask is a grey-blue pointed crown, and the rest of his head is covered by a hood. On his chest he wears a burgundy surcoat with the symbol of the Forever Knights with a belt. His arms and legs are completely covered by armor. In Ultimate Alien, his appearance is similar to the original series, but his crown is golden and differently shaped, his arms and legs are covered by silvery armor, and his torso is covered by a red surcoat with the new symbol of the Forever Knights in the center. In addition, his mask now syncs mouth movement with his own lips. Personality Generally, Enoch employs a calm, intimidating demeanor, despite any adversity. He is incredibly ambitious in his quest to attain power, especially in obtaining powerful weapons technologies. This is noted in Ultimate Weapon, where although the temple collapses he continues to go after the Sword of Ek Chuaj. History Ben 10 At the end of A Small Problem, Enoch orders his subordinates to find out about everything there is to know about Ben, Gwen and Max. In Ultimate Weapon, Enoch attempts to retrieve the Sword of Ek Chuaj - a sword of incredible power - only for it to crumble to dust when he finally finds it in a temple, since his "ultimate weapon" was over 5,000 years old. He remains in the temple as it collapses, trying to collect the dust of the weapon. In The Unnaturals, Enoch resurfaces as part of an effort to replace the President with a robotic duplicate using a team of robotic baseball players fittingly called the "Squires". His plot was foiled by the Tennysons, though they remain unaware that he was part of it. In Perfect Day, Enoch entered Ben's dream at the time of his capture and posed as Lieutenant Steel claiming that the real Gwen and Max were Limax. Ben, as Four Arms, eventually saw through his disguise. Enoch's plot was finally foiled when Ben took control of the dream, turning himself into 'Ultra Ben', allowing him to defeat Enoch - by ejecting him from the dream - and escape. After a brief struggle with XLR8 in the real world, Enoch was unknowingly trapped in the dream world, believing the machine malfunctioned and he came into possession of the Omnitrix. He is later found by the Forever King and Forever Ninja. With Enoch's multiple failures, the Forever King decides to leave him be, trapped in his beautiful dream, stating he will deal with the Tennysons himself. In the enhanced version of Perfect Day, it is mentioned that it will take Enoch years to recover from the dream machine. Ultimate Alien In The Purge, Enoch returns, now a leader from another faction of the Forever Knights, where he was among the other Forever Knight leaders present at Old George's meeting and bowed before him. Also present was his former Forever King, Driscoll, with whom he seems to have severed ties. As with virtually all the Forever Knights, he later perished during the final battle with Diagon's Esoterica.1 Category:Antagonists Category:Organization